Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power supply apparatus which wirelessly supplies power.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been known a wireless power supply system including a power supply apparatus and an electronic device. In such a power supply system, the power supply apparatus wirelessly outputs power to the electronic device without being connected thereto via a connector. Further, the electronic device charges a battery using the power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113519 discusses such a wireless power supply system. More specifically, the power supply system includes a power supply apparatus which alternately performs communication for transmitting a command to the electronic device and power transmission to the electronic device using the same antenna.
However, the power supply apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113519 is not capable of communicating with the electronic device while transmitting power to the electronic device. The power supply apparatus is thus not capable of correctly detecting the status of the electronic device and a charging status, so that power supply to the electronic device cannot be appropriately controlled.
Further, the power supply apparatus is not capable of sufficiently supplying power necessary for charging the electronic device while communicating with the electronic device. As a result, a longer time is required for charging the electronic device.